Dark Scott Rising
by RoyalTee
Summary: This story picks up three months since the incidents of the season two season finale. Our favorite lovable werewolf is lead down a dark path by a beautiful stranger and begins to hurt the ones he loves the most. I'm not great with summaries but I promise this one is good. My submission for the Fanfic contest so it reads a little fast as I had a 3k word limit. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Dark Scott Rising."

(Prelude)

On a mountain top under a moonless sky six figures stand cloaked by shadow in quiet contemplation watching the citizens of Beacon Hills carry on with their mundane lives below. One of the six casually stands and sniffs the night air emitting a low growl before turning to face the others. They all bow their head slightly paying deference to the prime Alpha who passes each of them gently laying a hand on their shoulder.

"Open the link."

"Yes alpha."

One of the figures produces a cell phone which illumina_t_es her face as she begins the video conference as requested; she is a stark beauty with dark hair set against alabaster skin and piercing cold grey eyes. As she readies the cell phone for the conference, the other five adorn dark colored cloaks that conceal their features.

"The feed is live."

"We are ready."

All five drop from the rock on which they were perched and stare directly into the camera of the cell phone as the girl steadies it. When they are satisfied that the Prime Alpha's identity is hidden from all, one among them begins to speak.

"This is our land and we are here to reclaim it. Many of our enemies are right below us…cohabitating…and making a mockery of everything that we are and stand for. They band together to fight against us though we have never made a move against them, all we ask is to be allowed to come home. Once we were forced from this place, our land, when we were weak and wounded because we were different and misunderstood. Some of you have lost everything you held dear when those who sought to harm us banished you from your very homes and lives. Husbands, Wives, parents and children all have been told we've abandoned them or we've been killed or kidnapped by the powers that be. Tonight we say the powers that be…have no power! We will take back what was once ours and we will never let it be taken from us again!"

A chorus of howls can be heard emanating from the small cell phone speakers. The link is severed and the 5 figures drop their cloaks to return to the overlook, and the girl quickly follows. They each kneel and produce a flower petal red-violet in color and hold it in the palm of their hand.

"Let's let them know we're coming…" The prime alpha says before placing his petal on his tongue and releasing a roar heard by all of Beacon Hills, human and wolf alike.

* * *

(Chapter 1)

It's been three months since the incident with Gerard and though the body was ever found, no one's heard from him since. Things have quieted down for Beacon Hills, though most citizens were oblivious to just how crazy things had been anyway. There's no glory in saving this town for Scott McCall, nope just an ex girlfriend who has trouble making eye contact with him from across the hall at school when they see each other. There's also a mother who'd rather take the elephant in the room for a walk then address it directly, Scott preferred it when she was still in the dark, at least then they could have a normal conversation. The way his mother tip toed around him now as though he were some kind of ticking time bomb, was on the verge of driving him crazy.

"Scott! Come right now front steps!"

Scott heard Stiles say from where he stood at his locker. Scott ran to the front steps to find Stiles staring at a group of kids gathered around a candy red exotic sports car that had just pulled into a parking space. Scott was going to ask Stiles why he needed to see that until he heard it, Allison's heartbeat. Allison was in that car! Scott took a step toward the cars direction but Stiles grabbed his arm, soon after a tall blonde guy that reminded Scott of an Abercrombie model stepped out of the driver's seat to open the door for Allison. The blonde guy offers Allison his hand and she takes it.

"Sorry buddy." Stiles says to comfort his friend, concern written all over his features.

"For what? She's not my girlfriend anymore." Scott says recovering quickly.

"True but technically not by your choice….so you know I figured this might piss you off a bit. I mean I'm pissed…you see his car? I don't think those are even legal here…and the color it totally screams look at me…"

"Stiles…I don't care. Allison can date who she wants. I thought we made a pact to forget both her and Lydia?"

"Yea well my job is much easier because Lydia clearly forgot about me the moment she and Jackson flew the coup."

Stiles says trying not to let his thoughts wander to Lydia and where she could be right now, no one had heard from her or Jackson since that fateful night with Gerard. Stiles had thought they were finally building something but it turns out he was wrong and grasping at straws as always he, thought.

"Trust me; my job is just as easy..." Scott says as he makes eye contact with Allison, for a brief moment when their eyes meet everything else drops away and there's only Scott and Allison, but the moment is quickly lost when Allison averts her eyes purposely.

"I'm going to say hi when they pass." Stiles whispered behind a fake smile.

"Don't do it." Scott says doing the same.

"Oh it's already done…ALLISON!"

Allison's step falters a bit and she sends Scott a questioning glance before coming over, Scott sends her a "who knows" look.

"Hey Allison...who's your handsome friend here? I'm Stiles by the way and this equally handsome gentleman is Scott."

"Uh…this is Hunter…a close friend to the family."

"Hunter Lancaster." Hunter says offering his hand to Stiles effectively ignoring Scott. Stiles pokes out his chest a little but doesn't shake his hand.

"Well…I don't want to be late…" Allison says flicking her eyes to Scott before walking away.

"Yea…catch you around Stiles." Hunter says with a pointed look in Scott's direction. "And I'm sure I'll see you around…Scott."

"Yea I'd count on it." Scott says with a menacing calm.

"That was intense. We were like T-birds verses the scorpions just now…your Zuko and I'm kenickie…nice."

"What?"

"I…uh…Grease was on last night…I may have dabbled a bit before watching the game…."

* * *

Chapter 2

Derek Hale stood staring at the Alpha Pack's crest they left carved in his front door like a man trying to decipher the meaning to life. Since its carving there had been no sign of the pack until three nights ago when they let their presence be known in an extremely conspicuous way. They hadn't come for Derek yet and for that he had to be extremely grateful because his survival chances were slim to none. His only two pack members were an uncle he didn't trust and a pup he hadn't gotten around to training yet, his only hope had been Scott but he wasn't sure where they stood any longer.

"Staring at it isn't going to solve anything my dear nephew."

"Shut up."

"We need to start building this pack again what do you say we take the entire beacon hills football team? Hmm?"

" That's not the way to do this and you know it."

"No! What I know is that there is pack of Alpha's on their way to our front step and next time they won't draw us a pretty picture for you to stare at all day!"

"What do you want me to do? Turn all of Beacon Hills into wolves I can't control? I was barely able to keep the three I made contained on the full moon, what do you think will happen with five or ten or more?!"

"Then perform The Rite…Derek! Relinquish alpha to me…and I will return this pack to former glory, with you at my side as my second!"

"What former glory? I think you and I have two very different accounts of what went down three months ago."

"The Hale pack Derek…our family reborn and in control as it should be!"

"I just have to relinquish alpha to you? We've tried that before you turned into a murderous dick remember?"

"Minor technicality and I've turned over a new leaf in life. Take some time…think about it…just you, not so much time the Alpha Pack comes and disembowels us all."

With that Peter left Derek standing there, having planted just the right amount seeds of doubt in Derek's head. Derek already contemplated creating a new pack, but he needed to figure out what went wrong with his old before he repeated his mistake. He also had no faith in Peter's leadership as he couldn't even get the one pack member he created to ever fully join him, Scott. Even though Derek never spoke a word of it to Scott, the fact that he was able to resist joining Peter's pack…even for a moment…had always baffled him. It should have been impossible for Scott to remain a lone wolf; the bite sired him to Peter. Only born wolves can ignore the call of an alpha; although if one thing could be said about Scott, he was extremely stubborn.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So later are we gonna go catch Bloodfest 2?" Stiles asked Scott who seemed more distant than usual these past couple of days. Scott had undergone a radical mood change ever since Allison had showed up with that Hunter kid two weeks ago, he was erratic, prone to outburst and he had even began to ditch Stiles more often than not coming up with lame excuses.

"Actually I kinda feel like just going running tonight"

"Running…you don't want to go see the movie we've talked about all year…because you're going on a night jog?" Stiles asked after glancing around the Diner they were sitting in to make sure no one was paying any attention to their conversation.

"Uh…yeah I guess I am." Scott said stuffing his mouth full of burger.

"No way…"

"Look Stiles it's not like the movie's only going to be in the theater one freaking night. I have better plans alright?"

"No I'm not talking about that…though I found what you just said extremely hurtful…look." Stiles said pointing out of the window.

"No way…is that Jackson and Lydia?" Scott asked but Stiles is already out of his seat and heading across the street, Scott scrambles to leave money before quickly following. Across the street is Jackson, Lydia and four big guys Scott instantly recognize for wolves, Jackson has his own pack.

"Lydia!" Stiles calls and makes a move to hug her before one of the guys pushes him back, while Jackson chuckles.

"I wouldn't do that." Jackson says mockingly.

"Easy Kong! I just wanted to say hello to Lydia."

"Let him go!" Scott says.

"Scott! You look…different."

"It's ok Jared…Hello Stiles." Lydia says coldly.

"When did you get back? Where have you been?"

"Why so many questions Sherlock? We're back now…back home."

"Yea well where'd you find these juice heads…cause this isn't their home." Stiles says.

"Oh it is…and any wolf who wishes to call this their home…should know…this is our territory now and I will be the sole alpha. So run a long Scott and relay that to Derek…I'd tell him myself…but I think I still hold a grudge over him trying to kill me."

"Just who the hell do you think you are Jackson?"

"Uh…Scott…I don't know if this is the right time for this." Stiles says eying Jackson's pack.

"Leave McCall it's not the time for this yet, and definitely not the place."

"I think it is." Scott says with glowing eyes before charging Jackson. Jackson easily sidesteps him seemingly looking bored, his pack moves to intervene but Jackson waves them off. Jackson sighed dramatically before beckoning Scott to attack him. Scott growled menacingly before charging Jackson again and Jackson roared back with his eyes glowing the color of glaciers. Jackson grabbed Scott by the throat and lifted him off the ground before slamming him painfully onto the concrete. Stiles tried to run to Scott but Jared grabbed him and placed him in a choke hold.

"Jackson…enough." Lydia says pointedly.

Jackson stares at her for a moment before releasing the tight grip he held on Scott's neck. Scott immediately begins to cough and strain for the oxygen he desperately needed.

"You get a pass, just this once McCall. Next time though, I'll turn you into a fur coat." Jackson says towering over Scott, he motions for Jared to release Stiles and they get on their motorcycles, Lydia on the back of Jackson's, and drive off.

"Scott are you ok?" Stiles asks rushing to help Scott to his feet.

"I'm fine, I'd be even better if you could fight your own damn battles!" Scott explodes pushing away Stiles's helping hands.

"Fight my…are you kidding me right now Scott? I'm not the one who picked a fight with Bela Lugosi and his UFC friends!"

"No? Then why did I have to come over here stop one from putting his hand through your face?"

"All I did was try to say hello to Lydia."

"For what? Just stay away from her, she doesn't want you and she probably never will. Stop pining after her like a little puppy!"

"You mean kinda like you stalking Allison's window at night? Does that constitute as pining Scott?"

"Shut up!"

"No Scott I don't know what your problem is, but you've been scoring an A plus in how to be a dick class. Hey at least your doing good in one of them at this point right?"

Faster than the eye can see Scott punched stiles in the face with all the force of a Mack truck. Scott was so angry all he could see around him was a suffocating red haze, he just needed to hurt something anything. Scott growled and went to go in Stiles direction before someone stepped into his path. Through the rage Scott could barely make out the silhouette of a girl before passing out. Stiles lay knocked out on the concrete and never saw the girl who came to gather Scott. The next time Stiles awoke he was in a hospital bed staring into the face of his concerned father.

"What happened?" Stiles groaned.

"Looks like you were mugged, you remember what the guy looked like?"

"Mugged I wasn…oh yea. I didn't get a great look at him…but his name is probably Jared and he's about 6'2 or 6'3 with shot cropped brown hair, green eyes and a toothy grin…again I didn't see much though." Stiles said covering for Scott.

"Uh…ok I'll go put an APB out…although such scarce details I doubt we'll pick anyone up." Stiles dad said with a chuckle before walking out of the room. Stiles made his way to the bathroom and when he returned he was startled to see Derek sitting on his bed.

"Jeez Derek!"

"Stiles I need to know exactly what happened tonight."

"What happened? Hmm let me think my best friend tried to break my face."

"Did he seem…on edge?"

"Uh yea I think BREAKING MY FACE is pretty edgy."

"Before that…has he seemed…different."

"I guess. What's this about?"

"Scott has been keeping some questionable company, a few months ago a new pack showed up in town. A pack made entirely of Alphas. Scott has been spending a lot of time with a girl named Sage. She's a part of that pack."

"I know he's been blowing me off a lot…didn't know just how fun the woods had become though."

"There's more, Scott has been taking a form of Wolfsbane that when taken in small doses can enhance everything that makes us, us. It makes you faster, stronger, your sense of sight and smell all hyper sensitive. It's called Ferox."

"Let me get this straight…Scott's some kind of supernatural steroid junkie?"

"Pretty much and that's not the worse part, Ferox is at the end of the day Wolfsbane...it's still lethal to werewolves. The immediate negative effects are the same as one might find with someone using steroids, uncontrollable rages, mood swings, delusions all of it. A werewolf on Ferox…will eventually become feral, he'll have trouble maintaining the balance between human and werewolf. Essentially Scott is turning a much darker and dangerous version of himself, and if we don't get him off it in time they'll be no reversing its affects."

"Red Kryptonite…damn it."

"What?"

"Ferox…it's like Red Kryptonite for superman."

"…Right, anyway we need to reach him and get him away from Sage. That's the key to getting him away from Ferox."

"Look Derek, I…right now I can't be around Scott. It's not that I don't want to help him but…honestly I'm just human Derek. When he explodes again…I don't know if I'll survive it and I just can't risk that right now."

An uncomfortable silence descends on the room as neither knows what to say anymore. Stiles shifts uncomfortably under Derek's gaze. Finally Derek gets up to leave.

" You're a lot stronger than you think Stiles, maybe stronger than us all."

* * *

Scott woke up sprawled out across his bed with a pounding headache and note in front of his face that read "Had to pull you off of the ledge. –Sage." Scott tried to figure out what that meant but all he could remember was his fight with Jackson. Through his headache he realized he heard voices coming from the living room, one belonging to his mother and the other was man he had never heard before. Scott forced himself to his feet and made his way to the living room stumbling as he went.

"Mom…who's your company?"

"Scott your awake…uh…this is Michael…your father." Scott's mom says to a nonplussed Scott.

"Hello Scott." Michael says from behind Scott's mom, his eyes glowing ruby red.

* * *

**Well that's it. I had initially hoped the little "dun dun dun" at the end would make the judges pick me (lol) but alas it didn't work. I would love some constructive criticism though so please review! Also I didn't think it was long enough to actually break for chaps...hope thats ok. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

I would first like to say thank you to all who have reviewd and/or subscribed! This is my first posted fanfic and I am truelly grateful for the support! That being said at the time of my writting this story it was initially intended to be a one shot for the contest, and unfortunatley I didn't win or place in the top 5. However I know how it feels to get into a story only to have it cut short and never finished. Even though only a few of you have shown interest I believe each and everyone of you count and deserve a full story, so I intend to re-write this! I only ask you give me sometime as I am already well underway writting a fanfiction for twilight (Jacob and Bella of course.) that I intend to post the first chapter of really soon. As you know they are in two completely different universes and it is not easy to switch between the two, so I am sorry to say that my Teen Wolf fic will have to take a back seat to that one. Please forgive my delay and try to stay with me!

* * *

P.S If you are into Twilight and are Team Jacob please check out my story! I think it is turning into something really good and I hope to have the first chapter posted today or tomorrow. Also if anyone feels like BETA reading please reach out to me in my inbox, and that goes for Teen Wolf or Twilight. Once again thank you very much for the support and keep an eye out for Wildfire (working title for my twilight fic.)

~RoyalTee


End file.
